


Beauty

by Kcar99



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcar99/pseuds/Kcar99
Summary: So this just kinda came to me. Let me know whatcha think. Enjoy!





	Beauty

Beauty is thee,

For eyes have never shown such majesty,  
Sapphire eyes that shine like a sea of stars,  
Cutting through all pleasantries.

Hair as soft as the clouds and gold as the sun,  
A sight for which Icarus would surely risk.  
As the fall would be sweeter than the thought of losing that sun.  
For its rays provide pure bliss.

Beauty is thee,

For eyes have never shoen such gravity,  
Emerald eyes that radiate strength, carrying the world on heavy lids,  
While maintaining luminosity.

Raven hair that rests on heavy shoulders matching the shadows of the past.  
Looking to the sun for hope and love.  
Body buckling to prevent from falling too fast.

**Author's Note:**

> So this just kinda came to me. Let me know whatcha think. Enjoy!


End file.
